The proposed program at the University of Miami School of Medicine would be developed over a 5 year period. It would consist of nine programs with periods of development and implementation followed by periods of maintenance, improvement and expansion. The nine programs and their projected periods of onset are: (1) Development of awardee as educational resource and consultant in transfusion medicine. (2) Coordination of research development (principal investigator and community). (3) Medical student basic curriculum and elective rotation. (4) Housestaff educational program. (5) Transfusion medicine post-graduate fellowship program. (6) Nursing student and staff integrated program. (7) Transfusion medicine special projects program. (8) Attending staff education program. (9) Community physician education program. The program is designed to implement the majority of programs with continued development and improvement based on a comprehensive evaluation system in subsequent years. The goal of the program is not only to develop a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary, integrated program in the field of transfusion medicine, but to enhance the career development of the awardee as both an educator and investigator.